


Cascade Escapade

by Meda Ocean (Princess_of_logic), T_h_e_r_o



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Meda%20Ocean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: На то, чтобы убедить Бэда отпраздновать это Рождество с ним, потребовалось не так много усилий, как ожидал Скеппи. Он думал, что придется уговаривать и давить на жалость, как приходилось делать раньше, но Бэд с лёту согласился.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cascade Escapade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cascade Escapade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845635) by [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong). 



На то, чтобы убедить Бэда отпраздновать это Рождество с ним, потребовалось не так много усилий, как ожидал Скеппи. Он думал, что придется уговаривать и давить на жалость, как приходилось делать раньше, но Бэд с лёту согласился. Они планировали эту поездку весь декабрь, в конце концов выбрав рейсы, на которых прилетели в Вашингтон (штат, а не город, пусть и сперва Бэд не был уверен, что они оба поняли это правильно) одновременно. Когда они, наконец, встретились, радостному волнению и предвкушению не было предела — Скеппи тараторил, будто желая рассказать другу обо всем на свете, а Бэд, улыбаясь, слушал, не отпуская его руку ни на секунду. Он неохотно расцепил переплетённые пальцы только тогда, когда пришлось подписывать бумаги на аренду машины, но при первой возможности соединил их снова, наслаждаясь теплом. Пусть эта встреча и не была для них первой, каждая из них оказывалась по-своему волшебной. 

Скеппи не переставал напевать под нос и украдкой поглядывать на дремлющего на соседнем сиденье Бэда, пока они ехали по шоссе мимо Норт-Каскейд, и после нескольких часов езды они прибыли в то место, где должны были прожить всю следующую неделю. Ньюхалем, маленькая община в горах, которая казалась слишком маленькой, чтобы назвать ее даже деревней, но была совершенно прекрасна. Годами покрытые снегом вершины вековых елей, дом, стоящий вдалеке от поселения и связанный с ним лишь небольшой тропкой... Здесь не было камер, не было людей, которые могли бы узнать в них популярных видеоблоггеров, и они просто могли быть собой. Конечно, они держались за руки и в аэропорту, но здесь можно было забыть об осторожности вовсе.

Первый день был проведен за разбором вещей и прогулками по округе. Они устали от поездки и были совершенно довольны тем, что бездельничали, просто обнимая друг друга, засыпая и просыпаясь вместе, пересматривая старые фильмы на оставленном предыдущими постояльцами DVD. Только на следующее утро они решили, что пора готовиться к празднику.

— Я хочу украсить это место, — объявил Скеппи, зайдя в гостиную, но Бэд, почти насильно вытащенный из кровати, лишь пожал плечами.

— Здесь почти нет магазинов, и, даже если бы они были, я не думаю, что мы должны украшать арендованный на несколько дней дом, — зевая и протирая очки, произнес Бэд.

— А может, сделаем венки из веток? — воскликнул с почти детским восторгом на лице Скеппи. — Я имею в виду, взгляни в окно! Нас окружает бескрайний лес, полный сосен, и я уверен, что рядом с тропинками есть ягоды и падуб. У нас не будет проблем из-за этого, правда? Сходи со мной, тебе же не сложно...

— Хмм… — нахмурился Бэд, и Скеппи с надеждой наблюдал за ним. 

— Пожа-алуйста? — протянул он, умоляюще заглядывая Бэду в глаза, и тот сломался, прикрывая глаза и улыбаясь.

— Хорошо, Геппи, сегодня мы займемся венками. 

— Ура! — подскочил с дивана он, и тут же пересек гостиную их маленького домика, ускользая в коридор, к ботинкам и пальто. 

— Подожди, Скеппи! Мы не упаковали ничего с собой, я вообще все еще в пижаме, мы не можем просто пойти, и...

— Мы можем! Просто одевайся сразу в уличную одежду и поторопись, я не хочу, чтобы все хорошие ветки разобрали до нас.

— Боже мой, никому не нужны эти сосновые лапы! Иногда ты бываешь очень нетерпеливым маленьким маффином.

— Но я же твой маффин, несмотря ни на что, да? — игриво спросил он, и выражение лица Бэда снова смягчилось.

— Да, Скеппи. Ты мой самый любимый маффин. 

Скеппи с улыбкой наблюдал, как Бэд, наспех одевшись, идет за ним, хватая свою куртку со стоящей в коридоре вешалки. Прежде, чем он успел натянуть на голову шапку, уже одетый Скеппи наклонился вперед, целомудренно целуя его и хихикая, уже через секунду откинулся назад, дошнуровывая свои ботинки.

— Тебе повезло, что я настолько люблю тебя, — покраснев, бурчит себе под нос Бэд.

— Я знаю, — ухмыляется Скеппи. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Дальше они собирались в тишине, облачившись в джемпера, пальто, шапки и шарфы, прежде чем выйти на улицу и понять, что даже этого недостаточно: они все еще ощущали, как мороз медленно пробирается к коже сквозь все эти слои одежды. Быстрое спасение нашлось, когда Скеппи потянулся к руке Бэда, переплетая пальцы со своими и несильно сжимая их. 

— Пойдем, тут совсем недалеко был мост, ведущий к почти нетронутым рукой человека частям леса, и я почти уверен, что там мы сможем найти все, что нам нужно, — проговорив это, Скеппи открыл дверь и потянул с собой Бэда.

***

Подвесной мост, о котором шла речь, оказался вполне надежным, и деревянная дорожка была достаточно широкой, чтобы они могли пересечь мост вдвоем, не разъединяя рук, но мысль о падении на лед, под которым наверняка текла ледяная речка, заставляла Бэда нервничать, отдаваясь тяжестью в животе. Скеппи почувствовал, что тот немного крепче сжал его руку, когда они ступили на деревянную поверхность моста, и ободряюще улыбнулся, приобнимая испуганного друга. Сейчас не время даже для дружеского подтрунивания.

— Все в порядке, мост выдержит нас, — он сказал мягко. — Река сейчас выглядит потрясающе, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты увидел, как искрится на ней лед, но, думаю, что взгляд вниз не поможет тебе успокоиться. 

— Ты пытаешься успокоить меня, вот, что имеет значение, — немного нервно рассмеялся Бэд, приподняв подбородок. — Думаю, с тобой я могу не бояться.

— Это красивая река. Вода здесь действительно чистая. Берега замерзли, но она течет слишком быстро, чтобы лед полностью покрыл ее. 

Оказалось, что разговоры помогают Бэду — его хватка больше не была похожа на тиски — и к тому времени, когда они снова достигли твердой почвы под ногами, он перестал бояться вовсе. Друзья продолжили свой путь по крутой проторенной дорожке между деревьями, которые возвышались над ними. Странно было думать, что лесу, через который они шли, потребовались сотни, если не тысячи лет, чтобы достичь этого состояния, и они, такие маленькие по сравнению с этими снежными великанами, были там вместе в момент, подходящий лучше всего для того, чтобы увидеть всю красоту этого места. Все казалось потрясающим. Каковы были шансы, чтобы они существовали одновременно и нашли друг друга? Что, если бы они родились на несколько десятилетий раньше? Если бы говорили на разных языках? Если бы Бэд не принял резюме Скеппи, если бы не простил самый первый пранк? Они никогда бы не оказались здесь...

 _Человеческое сознание — странная штука_ , — подумал Скеппи, обнаружив, что размышляет о совпадениях и судьбе, рассматривая упавшие на снег сосновые шишки.

Гуляли они недолго. Холод настиг их быстрее, чем они ожидали, и единственное, чего им хотелось — какао, горящий камин и мягкий диван коттеджа. Бэд держал под одной рукой охапку тонких изогнутых прутьев, а в другой кучу сосновых веток с иголками. Скеппи использовал свои карманы для ягод и сосновых шишек, и нес в ладонях несколько десятков веток листьев падуба, стараясь осторожно держать их за стебли, чтобы не уколоть пальцы. К тому моменту, когда они, наконец, добрались до дома и сбросили ботинки, опустив листву и сняв шарфы, то приняли решение разделится: Бэд начал разжигать огонь, потому что отдать это дело Скеппи было почти гарантией пожара, поэтому он был отправлен подогревать молоко для какао. Они привезли с собой много сладостей, и к тому времени, как Бэд отвлекся от медленно набирающего силу пламени камина, Скеппи уже ставил на стол две огромные чашки с какао со сливками, на поверхности которого плавал зефир в форме сердечек. 

Это Рождество было первым, проводимым ими вместе, но точно не последним.

Наконец, они прижались друг к другу, поставив ноги на журнальный столик перед камином, и медленно потягивали горячий шоколад под уютный треск поленьев. Бэд положил голову на плечо Скеппи, и улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь щекой к макушке на своём плече. Все знали его, как очень энергичного, всегда ищущего приключения человека, жаждущего получить следующую дозу адреналина и громко рассмеяться, справившись с очередной трудностью, но сидеть здесь в тишине со своим _парнем_ , свернувшись калачиком рядом с ним, было приятно и спокойно. Сейчас ему не нужно было быть громким, не нужно было бежать, чтобы найти то, что он хотел: он был счастлив именно там, где был сейчас.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

Его глаза встретились с глазами Бэда, и они оба улыбнулись.

— Значит ли это, что я могу съесть твой зефир? — хитро спросил светловолосый.

— Я не уверен, что люблю тебя **настолько** сильно. 

Но, несмотря на эту его фразу, остававшийся в чашке Скеппи зефир был съеден урчащим, как кот, Бэдом.

***

Изготовить венок оказалось труднее, чем ожидал Скеппи. Он не был особенно терпеливым человеком, когда дело касалось таких непростых вещей, поэтому уже после первых десяти минут он отошел от стола с ветками, сел на диван и наблюдал, как Бэд сплетал веточки вместе до тех пор, пока те не образовывали круг, потом добавляя новые, чтобы венок получился более пушистым и красивым. Его пальцы двигались ловко и осторожно, и за какой-то час он добился большего успеха, чем когда-либо мог бы добиться Скеппи. 

Бэд вовлек Скеппи в работу, когда ветви уже были сплетены вместе, и осталось лишь добавить ягоды и падуб. Каждый раз, когда их пальцы соприкасались, Скеппи чувствовал, как его сердце бьется немного быстрее, и старался говорить обо всем, что приходило ему в голову, чтобы попытаться сосредоточится на работе, а не на том, как бы столкнуть их пальцы снова.

— Геппи, у тебя руки трясутся, — заметил Бэд несколько минут спустя, безуспешно пытаясь добавить падуб в венок, не уколов пальцы.

— Правда? — спросил он. — Думаю, я просто немного замерз.

Тёплая рука Бэда коснулась его лба, проверяя температуру.

— Тебе не холодно. Температуры тоже, кажется, нет… 

— Я в порядке, Бэд, — сказал Скеппи, и его взгляд смягчился. — Честно. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. 

— Я всегда беспокоюсь за тебя, маффин. Я люблю тебя и забочусь, как только могу.

— Симп, — хихикнул Скеппи, переводя разговор от своих трясущихся рук в более мирное русло.

Они продолжили добавлять украшения к своему венку, используя веревку, чтобы привязать ягоды и сосновые шишки на положенные им места, когда поняли, что не смогут прикрепить их просто так. Все получилось намного лучше, чем ожидал Скеппи — хотя он был уверен, что это было заслугой, скорее, Бэда.

— Думаю, дело сделано, — сказал он, откинувшись назад, чтобы оценить результат их работы. Прошли часы: на улице стемнело, а огонь стих, оставив после себя лишь тлеющие угольки. 

— Думаешь, оставить так? У нас еще остались и ягоды, и шишки, — указал Скеппи на небольшую кучку нетронутых материалов. 

— Слишком много украшений испортят его. Я думаю, сейчас он выглядит идеально. 

Скеппи на мгновение хмыкнул, обдумывая слова Бэда. 

— Наверное, ты прав, — он сказал. — Только можно, я добавлю последний штрих?

— Хорошо, тебе нужна будет помощь?

— Нет... Думаю, я справлюсь, — кивнул Скеппи, и Бэд встал и ушел в сторону коридора и курток.

Наверное, за дровами, чтобы разжечь камин вновь.

Скеппи был несказанно рад — уход Бэда означал, что можно было успокоить нервы, накалявшиеся уже второй раз за этот вечер, и сосредоточиться на том, что он собирается сделать. Было легче пытаться завязать узел вокруг тонкой золотой ленты, которую он вытащил из кармана, не задумываясь о том, почему входная дверь не хлопнула, когда Бэд выходил. Наконец, привязав то, что он держал в руках, к ленте, он провел кончиком пальца по двум камням, рубину и голубому алмазу, и улыбнулся про себя. Затем он привязал другой конец веревки к низу венка и сделал последний вдох, прежде чем поднять его перед собой, слыша шаги откуда-то сзади.

— Что ты думаешь? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Бэду с протянутым венком. 

Он надеялся, что будет очевидно, что именно он добавил к венку, и ему не придется объясняться, прежде чем задать вопрос.

Но, когда он посмотрел вперед, его не встретил безумно влюбленный взгляд и счастливое «да» на трех разных языках. Вместо этого он увидел Бэда, стоящего на одном колене на полу перед ним, с открытой коробкой в руке и кольцом на плюшевой бархатной подушке.

— Скеппи… — прошептал он, чуть подавившись словами. — Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить... 

На мгновение Скеппи стоял совершенно ошеломленный, пытаясь осознать происходящее. На золотом кольце, которое протягивал ему Бэд, тоже был голубой бриллиант, украшенный по кругу замысловатым узором из рубинов. Это было прекрасно, это было идеально, и он почувствовал, что эмоции переполняют его. 

— Я... Я тоже хотел тебя кое о чем спросить, Бэд, — сказал он едва слышно, указывая на кольцо, свисающее с венка. — Я хотел знать, если... Не хотел бы ты...

Бэд поспешно кивнул: его руки начали дрожать, а глаза — слезиться. 

— Я хотел спросить...

— Согласен ли ты...

— Выходи за меня?

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине, время от времени смаргивая слезы счастья, прежде чем Бэд поднялся на ноги, и Скеппи, положив венок на стол, развел руки, принимая своего жениха в обьятья.

— Да! — пискнул он Бэду в грудь, притягивая его к себе и держа так сильно, как только мог. Он услышал, как Бэд начал плакать немного сильнее, и почувствовал, как слезы текут и из его глаз.

— Я тоже выйду за тебя, Скеппи, — прошептал он. — Я так люблю тебя...

Скеппи отвел лицо от Бэда и сделал небольшой шаг назад, прерывисто вздыхая и глядя на своего _жениха_ с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

После этого он поцеловал Бэда изо всех сил. Со всеми страстью, жаром, добротой и любовью, которые он чувствовал к этому человеку. Он не был уверен, сколько прошло времени перед тем, как они, наконец, разорвали объятье — кажется, достаточно, чтобы успеть обменяться кольцами, — но он наслаждался каждой секундой. Теперь вместе они будут целую жизнь, и Скеппи широко улыбался, понимая, что таких моментов у них теперь будут тысячи.

_Они поженились еще до отъезда из Ньюхалема._


End file.
